Media equipment designed to play movies from DVDs, VCDs, VCR tapes etc., is becoming more compact as technology advances. This decrease in size has increased the portability of movie players, leading to their integration into vehicles. On long trips, children can grow very restless, to the point of causing serious distractions to the driver. Similarly, lengthy rides can be uncomfortable to adult passengers. In these situations, having the ability to play movies in the vehicle is a great stress reliever for the driver, as well as allowing the adult passengers to make a long and tiring journey pass more swiftly. When children are intently involved in watching a movie they are less likely to distract the driver, making the trip not only more enjoyable, but safer too. But previous introductions of movie players into vehicles suffer from numerous drawbacks and limitations.
One system of bringing movies into a vehicle utilizes a full size VCR and a small TV monitor. An example of this is the Steel Horse VT56M, Video and TV Traveler system. In this case, a TV monitor with a built in speaker and a VCR are secured into a zip-up ease that straps between the headrests of the two front seats for rear seat viewing. This system is not suitable for playing DVDs, however, because of the vertical position of the player. Also, due to the fact that the zip-up case is mounted on the back of the front seat, passengers in the front of the automobile are precluded from using the system.
Another system to play movies in a vehicle consists of an LCD monitor with built in speakers that hangs on the back of the driver or passenger headrest. An example of this is the GameGo In Car Video System. Input to the LCD screen is from a DVD, VCR, or a game system capable of playing DVDs, such as the Sony Playstation 2, Microsoft""s Xbox, or Nintendo""s Game Cube. Hanging the LCD monitor from the headrest of one of the front seats, however, causes viewing problems. The monitor may be too close to the user, and its placement on one side of the car makes it difficult for all back seat passengers to view it. Similarly, it cannot be viewed by front seat passengers. More significantly, the movie player is not attached to the monitor, leaving it lying somewhere on the back seat or on the floor. This creates a risk of damage to the player, and a risk of injury during auto accidents.
A recent trend in car video systems utilizes an in-dash DVD player with a retractable LCD monitor. Examples of this are Pioneer""s Visual Audio system and Sony""s in-dash XAV-7W audio/video receiver. The fact that these systems have small 7xe2x80x3 to 8xe2x80x3 screens, make them useful only to front seat passengers. They also require significant installation, precluding portability from one automobile to another. In-dash stereo placement is also such that the LCD monitor may be positioned up closer to the driver""s field of view, adding a significant distraction and thus increasing the chance of an accident.
The present invention can be embodied as a case for securing a notebook computer with video display to a vehicle center hump in a position for viewing. The case comprises a containing enclosure having a top part, a bottom part, and a surrounding sidewall configured to contain the notebook computer. A plurality of straps are coupled at one end to opposing side locations of the case, and include an anchoring member at an opposing end of each of the plurality of straps for anchoring the case in a stable position at the center hump, such that the notebook computer may be removably secured within the case in a position for viewing the video display.
The present invention can also be embodied as a video system for playing video in a vehicle. The video system includes a notebook computer with a video display, floor covering disposed over a center hump within the vehicle, a case for securing the notebook computer to the center hump in a position for viewing, a power adapter configured such that the notebook computer can receive power from a vehicle DC outlet, and an audio adapter to transmit an audio signal from the notebook computer to a vehicle audio system.
The present invention can also be embodied as a method for viewing video in a vehicle. In the first step of the method, a notebook computer is anchored to a vehicle center hump in a position for viewing. In the second step, the notebook computer is coupled to the vehicle""s DC power supply. In the third step, the notebook computer""s audio output is coupled to the vehicle""s audio system. In the fourth step, video is played on the notebook computer such that the video can be viewed on the notebook computer""s video screen and audio output from the video is played over the vehicle""s audio system.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.